The Love
by thisismyclevername
Summary: Girl likes Boy. Boy doesn't know girl. Best Friend of Boy like Girl's older sister.  Boy has Girlfriend. Girl has a Boyfriend. One Night. Two People. The Love Begins.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hai...Call me Nikki. It's my middle name. Um...I don't really know what to say. I don't own anything...PM. REVIEW.

The beginning towards the end.

I think one of the main reason to why my taste in guys differ so greatly from other girls are because I am so deeply allured by the knowledge in which they hold.

Enough said, I like ones who aren't exactly haughty, but is aware of an approachable manner to share off what they know. Not really in a pedantic personality wise sort of way, but in a more subtle charismatic charming way.

This is pretty precise, yet so hard to follow. My point is, knowledge is more attractive than appearances. It brings you to a whole new stage, a stage so bleak and obscure for the shallows.

What the fuck am I saying? I don't know, honestly.

I'm in love with him and I can't help it. He's such a fucking turn on. I swear to god, I really miss him. Nostalgia beyond what words can say, inexplicable feeling of being unhappy without the thing we did.

* * *

><p>I watch him from across the room. He walks as if he's on water. It's more like a glide then a walk. I always knew he was bad news but I can't help who I fall for. My heart beats rapidly when he's around.<p>

I don't really believe in love. The way he makes me feel, my own boyfriend of three years can't make me feel like this...

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? I'm really bored so I started writing. PM. I love talking to people..o.o Review if you like it. I promise to make it longer (;

~Nikki


	2. Chapter 2

&…&

Chapter Two: The Words

Regardless of how deeply I despise the people at my school, I always end back hanging out with them after I've told myself they are not good people. They aren't my kind of people. The words they have spoken to me, is cruel and inhumane I hate them.

If my daddy hadn't taken away my laptop, I wouldn't be hanging out with the,. Instead, I'd probably be watching a pirated version of The Vow.

I strongly hate this. At the very end of the day, no one is there for me. Nothing fits the frame, and certainly, not a single human being on this planet thinks like me. Therefore, they do not fucking understand me. I don't even have rants anymore, because I can't clearly think of one topic for even a short duration. My mind races like an adrenaline rush, and my words fumble out into nonsense.

Bottom line, the shrinks told me it's my call, whether I decide to return to the ward or not. If nothing is improving, I think I just might. The only thing stopping me is my cat and school work. Even if it's only going away for a week or two, the grades will suffer significantly, and catching up later on will most definitely put me in an uneasy mood again.

I don't know, really anymore. My life is a mess. Besides everything, I have some good news, though. A friend of mine told me to find my passion and stick to it.

Even with all the bright spots to my life, I still feel suicidal as ever.

I closed my notebook and looked up the clock. The hand was on 1:57. Three minutes until I get to leave this hell hole and go home. I knew he was waiting for me there. I don't want to go. Why should I? He's going to do it again after he told me several time that he wasn't like that. He's the reason to all my problems.

&…&

I spotted him at the end of my car. My breath stopped at that second. He was sitting on the truck chatting away with his friends.

Why was he there? I thought.

I took a deep breath and walked forward. I stopped exactly in front of him.

"You're on my car."

"Really? I didn't know." Sarcastically he spoke.

"Get the hell off my car."

"Fine. I didn't realize you were so uptight."

"I'm not. I just happen to hate when people sit on my car randomly. It's not a god damn chair."

"Whatever. Anyways, You dropped this during class." Right there he held my journal full of my secrets. He smiled at my expression and handed me. I grabbed.

"You're welcome." Smirking right at me.

That son of a bitch.

&...&

A/N: HI, THANKS FOR ALL THE STORY ALERTS AND SUCH. 3

It's short. I know. I haven't revised it or anything. Just wrote what came to mind. If I get more reviews, I promise to make the next chapter looonggg. (:


End file.
